The research program described in this application is based on work with monkeys and with young and adult human subjects. Parallel studies on normal and brain-lesioned monkeys and longitudinal studies on children are planned. Two behavioral situations are the focus of the work: (1) habituations to repetitive stimuli, and (2) problem solving in multiple choice tasks. A number of ongoing and completed experiments are described, and all of them tackle significant questions in the effective manner characteristic of Dr. Pribram. Some of these have already involved data from monkeys and from children obtained during performance of multiple-choice tasks. An automated apparatus (DATA) is described, which permits discrete trial analysis of automatically performed discrimination tasks. This is in operation. It will permit testings to be completed which would not be possible otherwise.